Jealous Much?
by Gfam89
Summary: Kagome is tired of the Kikyo and Inuyasha situation, so she goes home to get a break. She knows she can't be away from Inuyasha for too long, but when she meets another boy at school, how will Inuyasha react to her newfound 'friendship': Future lemon
1. Tired

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Inuyasha and/or friends. I might wish that, but who doesn't.**

**A/N: Ok…this is my first rated M story. It's rated that way because I've never written anything perverted. Or hentai as I've heard and read. :blushes profusely: I'm so embarrassed, even though the lemony scene won't be until later.**

**

* * *

**

Jealous Much?

"I don't think I can keep pretending like this" Kagome said to herself quietly. She sat by the fire heating the water for the nights ramen. It hasn't been too long since Kikyo had been resurrected for a second time. She just started to realize that she had been happier when Kikyo had been dead. She felt terrible for it, but she couldn't help how she felt.

She glanced up a bit to see Inuyasha sitting in a tree not too far away. Shippo and Kirara were playing, Sango was polishing her Hiraikotsu, and Miroku sat behind her trying to find the best way to feel his way around. She looked at Inuyasha as he stared into space, no doubt thinking about her.

About Kikyo.

She looked away and back at the ramen. It was done. So was she. Kagome needed some time to think. And she wasn't going to get that here. She separated it into five bowls and handed one to Sango, who accepted graciously, Miroku, who cowered and gave Kagome a guilty smile when she reprimanded him with a look, and one to Shippo and Kirara. She walked over to Inuyasha and he looked down when she approached him. He jumped down and took his food without saying anything. He walked passed Kagome and sat by the fire. She kept looking where he had landed.

"I'm going home Inuyasha." He looked over his shoulder. 'Had he been rude somehow?'

"Why?"

"I just…need to think some things over" she said still refusing to look at him. Inuyasha thought about it for a moment before turning his head back toward his food.

"Fine. You can go back tomorrow" he went back to eating his food. Kagome closed her eyes. She knew that he would say 'no' to what she was going to say but she had to try.

"I want to go now" she said flatly. "You don't have to come with me. I'll ride on Kilala." Kilala mewed at the mention of her name, and ran to Kagome.

"Do what you want. I'm not going to stop you."

"Thanks."

**-At the well-**

"Thanks Kilala, I think I can take it from here."

Kilala mewed once more, and took off disappearing through the night sky. Kagome sighed as the night air blew by. She looked down, and jumped through the well.

**-Back at camp-**

"Inuyasha, why'd you let Kagome leave so easily!" cried Shippo.

"Can it twerp. She can do whatever she wants. It's none of my business."

Sango stood up. "You may not think it's any of your business, but it is ours. And I think that something is wrong that she's not telling us."

"You think?" Inuyasha said in a small voice. What could be wrong that she's not telling us? "Well…then what should I do? Go get her?"

Now it was Miroku's turn to step in. "No Inuyasha. I think you should leave Kagome alone for now. She may just be upset about something, and needs to cool down."

Inuyasha sat in silence for a moment. Then nodded his head in agreement. Any excuse not to see Kagome when she was in a bad mood was good enough for him.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Okay. As you've noticed, the lemon is not in here and won't be until later. Oh wait! I already told you that at the beginning! Well…I usually have more to say but this time I don't. So just R&R. Later.**


	2. The New Guy

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Inuyasha. Geez, I feel so much better now. **

**A/N: I've been taking a little time to update. Sorry but I've been kinda busy. See I got this new game called Indigo Prophecy and it's about…**

**Yeah it's a great game. But putting my game aside, I decided to update. I hope you won't be disappointed because this is going to be my first lemon story and, though I've read them, I've never actually wrote them. Well, hope you like this chapter!**

**Oh, and I don't know any Japanese names, so work with me here, Ok?**

**

* * *

Chapter two: The New Guy **

Kagome woke up to the sun shinning through her window. 'Ah it's good to be home' she thought. She got up, took a shower, got dressed, and had a quick breakfast with her family. Walking outside, after saying goodbye, she looked up at the morning sun.

"Today is going to be a great day. I just know it is." She walked down the steps and headed for school. She was in thought the entire time. 'As long as I get some time to myself, I'll be good…right?' she shook her head. 'Of course I'll be good. I don't need Inuyasha all the time. I should just stop thinking about him for now.'

That proved harder to do than she thought.

Right when she entered the class room she was immediately being bombarded by her three friends Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri.

"Hey Kagome! We heard about your accident. It must have hurt falling off that roof of yours" said Eri.

"Yeah that's one nasty place to fall too" Yuka grimaced.

"We asked if we could visit you at the hospital, but your grandfather said that you were on bed rest and shouldn't have visitors at the moment" Ayumi asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, Gramps was pretty strict the entire time" Kagome said, feeling the guilty sensation she always felt when lying to her friends.

"You sure mad a speedy recovery though" said a voice from behind. Kagome spun in her seat.

She was met with the disbelieving expression of a boy she had never seen in her life. He merely smirked and walked away, grabbing seat near the back, and started talking to a group of boys.

"Who was that?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, he's Suzaku. Tanakichi Suzaku. He just transferred from a different school about a week and a half ago. He's really smart and already the head of the school newspaper" (A/N: Not every school has one but it's all I could think of for this story) said Yuka.

"Really?" Kagome said slowly. He was strange but cute.

The morning went by slowly. Kagome couldn't wait for lunch. But when she exited the class room after everyone else, Suzaku stood there waiting for her.

"Higurashi"

"Yes?"

He smirked and walked closer to her. "You've sure missed a lot school lately, haven't you?"

"Maybe. But what does that have to do with you? You've only been going here for a week and a half."

"Well I've been talking to the students, and I've heard a lot about you."

"Well I still don't see how this is any of your business." She turned to leave but he stepped in her way.

"I'm not one to look away when I find something suspicious. I see a potential story here, and I'm not about to pass this opportunity. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions if you have any time to spare."

"Actually I don't. Excuse me." She pushed him aside and headed off to lunch.

But he wasn't that easy to get rid of.

Throughout the day, she was being followed everywhere she went. She was getting so annoyed that she almost yelled at him in public with many people around. But she held her façade. At least until he followed her to WacDonald's.

"Will you just stop following me!" she yelled, spotting him around the corner outside. Many people stared but Kagome paid no attention.

"Following you? I'm not following you" he said trying, and failing, to sound offended. "You just happen to be going to the same places I am." He smiled brightly at her and opened the door to allow Kagome to enter. She scowled but walked in. after ordering her food she sat down and hopped that Suzaku would just ignore her and eat or leave. But that was wishful thinking. He sat at her table.

"What are you doing?"

He looked around, down at his food, then back at her. "I think I'm sitting, but I'd love a second opinion." He was trying to be smart. "So, how unhealthy are you? Are you contagious?"

Kagome choked on her food at that last comment. "N-no!" she cleared her throat. "Look, I just want to eat."

"Alright, alright. I won't ask you anything about your health. But can I talk to you about…other…things?"

"Like what?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know" he said shrugging his shoulders. "You've got nice eyes. Did anybody ever tell you that?"

Kagome dropped her fry, and her eyes went wide. "What!"

"Your eyes. Their nice."

"Uh, t-thank you." She couldn't be mad at him now. No one had ever given her a compliment that nice out of the blue. They sat there and talked for awhile. When they were done eating, Suzaku walked Kagome home. He said goodbye to her at the door, and left.

Kagome sat on the stairs and thought about what had happened. 'He was so nice to me. I wonder why.' She sat there thinking until she remembered she had studying to do. She fell asleep later that night feeling unusually happy.

**

* * *

Author's Note: I loved writing this chapter. I write and read stories that are mainly about Kagome and Inuyasha hooking up, so it's nice that she's interested in someone else. I also liked writing the character Suzaku. I can never think up a Japanese name, because I don't want to copy what I've heard. But I thought that he should be charming and slightly stubborn. That's the kind of guy that I like, and it seems to be the funny guy's that you may see in comedies that get the girl, or at least try too…sorry, I ramble a lot. Anyways, R&R. Tell me what you think. **

**OH! I'm trying something out involving readers and reviewers. I'm testing the results people get with certain fanfiction. What type is the most popular? If you ask for a certain number of reviews, will you get it? Most desired ratings? Stuff like that. This story is fun to write, but I posted it now because of my theory that I have roaming somewhere in my head. I don't see how, since there's not much room in there but it's there. No need to do anything, except give me 10 reviews. I don't want to expect too much. I won't do this all the time. I'm just curious whether I'll get my desired amount. But I am stubborn and won't update until I get my reviews. Thanks to those who did review.**


	3. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: After everything I've said, do you really think that I own Inuyasha? Well I don't.**

**A/N: I edited the number of needed reviews for my last chapter. I think I asked for a little much considering it was only my second chapter. That's all I have to say so…you can read the story now.**

**

* * *

Chapter three: Suspicions**

"Hey Suzaku!"

Suzaku turned around and waved at his friend.

"Hey, so have you gotten your story yet? It's been three days since you started hanging out with her, right?"

"Yeah…I don't think I'm going to do a story on her" he said scratching the back of his neck. His friend wasn't going to be so happy about this.

"WHAT?" Bingo.

"She's really nice. I don't want to hurt her like that."

His friend sighed. "Fine. But we've got to find something to do a story on. And we've only got till Monday."

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I've got to go. See ya later." He ran off and disappeared around the corner.

"Higurashi!"

Kagome spun around. "Hi" she said spotting Suzaku.

"Hey, want me to walk you home today?" he asked hopefully.

"Um…no thanks."

"Well, do you want to catch a movie later?"

"I'd love to, but my grandfather wants me to help him out at the shrine. Sorry."

He smiled. "That's fine. I'll see you at school on Monday then."

Kagome looked at the ground. How was she going to explain to Suzaku that she wasn't going to be at school? "Well…I might not come to school Monday. My stomachs been feeling kind of weird lately." 'Please don't ask more. Please don't ask more. Please don't ask more' she thought, keeping her eyes closed.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt Suzaku kiss her on the cheek. When he pulled away, she raised a hand to her cheek.

"That's fine. Hope you feel better soon." He waved goodbye and left. Kagome smiled. She felt so happy.

Suddenly realizing where she was supposed to be headed, she ran out of the school and back home. She grabbed her yellow backpack in her room, said a quick goodbye to her family, and jumped down the well.

When she climbed out, her bag was pulled out of her arm, and she felt someone grab onto her and pull her out of the well. "About time" Inuyasha said. "You've had enough time to think. We've got Naraku and jewel shards to find."

"Alright. Let's go then." Kagome said cheerfully. She pulled her bag out of Inuyasha's grasp and headed towards the village. Inuyasha stood, open mouthed staring after her. 'Why the hell was she so cheerful?' He went after her. He was going to figure out why she was so cheerful all of a sudden.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

No such luck. For a week, he'd tried talking to her. Every time he'd asked her why she was so cheerful, she'd respond by saying 'why shouldn't I be?' It was the same each time he'd ask and it was getting annoying.

Even Sango and Miroku noticed a difference. Before she had left, Kagome had been depressed with the recent reappearance of Kikyo, but now she didn't seem bothered by it at all. Shippo wasn't bothered by this change. In fact, he seemed to love it.

One night, before Kagome had planned to go back home again, Sango asked if Kagome would like to go to the hot springs. Kagome accepted gratefully.

They had sat in the water for a few minutes before Sango plucked up the courage and asked her, "Kagome why have you been so cheerful lately?"

Kagome smiled. "Sango. I've already told you and the others. I'm happy because I have no reason not to be."

"But what about Kikyo?"

"What about her?"

"Well…you always seem so upset when we talk about her. You were really depressed before you left. But now it's like you've forgotten about it all."

Kagome sighed. "Sango, I've come to the realization that the Inuyasha and Kikyo situation is none of my business. Inuyasha's free to do whatever he wants."

"But what brought such a sudden change?"

Kagome eyed her friend closely. "Ok. Now promise me that you won't tell the boys."

"I promise."

"Ok. I met this guy at school."

"You did!" Sango practically squealed with happiness.

"Yeah. He's really nice. And at first I thought he was really annoying, because he kept asking me why I hadn't been at school for a while. But we got to talking and now…I kind of like him." Kagome blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh Kagome! I'm so happy for you! It's about time you got over Inuyasha!"

"Yeah. Despite how much fun it was to faun over a guy, who was in love with someone else, I'm glad that I met someone I like."

They sat there gossiping in the water for some time before noticing how late it must be. They went back to Kaede's hut and went to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tell me again why you have to go back so soon?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because people are getting suspicious of my disappearances, and I can't make myself too scarce." Kagome replied, starting to get irritated. "I won't be gone too long, I just have some things I need to do. I'll come right back when I'm done."

Inuyasha didn't say anything he just watched as Kagome heaved her now light bag and dropped through the well.

He was going to find out what was going on, even if it meant following her home.

**

* * *

Author's Note: I am SO evil. I keep teasing you with the lemon that I've promised. Well I will put it in here, don't fret. I've already written the entire outline, so I will finish this story. I just don't know how many chapters there will be.**

**Just to let you know, as of September 20th I will be extremely busy for the rest of my life, excluding holidays and a couple summers. If you review fast enough, I'll be able to write faster before that day comes. I want to finish writing before then, that way when I get free time, I'll be able to update faster. So please read and review.**

**I've put a little OOCness with Sango. I don't think that she would get excited over Kagome finding a guy. But it was fun to write. **

**I may be busy, but I still would love to read your fanfics. So if you have any please let me know. They don't have to be Inuyasha either. I like Full Metal Panic, Kare Kano, Pretear, Wedding Peach, and Card Captor Sakura.**

**Reviews needed for next chapter: 15**


	4. The Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, blah, blah, blah. Like you didn't already know that.**

**A/N: Finally! I really wanted to write this chapter. Though, there are a couple other chapters that I can't wait to write either. And thank you so much for the reviews! I got exactly what I needed so quickly. I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter four: The Date

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome yelled through the house.

"Hello Kagome. Welcome home" her mother said peering into the hall from the kitchen.

"Mmm, smells good. What are making?" Kagome asked walking into the kitchen.

"Just a stew. It should be done soon. Oh, a boy called for you while you were gone."

Kagome sighed. "What fake illness do I have this time?"

Her mother giggled. "Don't worry. I talked your grandfather out of some silly illness and said you had the flu."

"Thanks Mom" Kagome said, and walked into the living room and picked up the phone. She dialed Suzaku's number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey. It's Kagome."

"Hey Kagome! So your doing better I hope?" he questioned.

"Yes much better. My mom said that you called me."

"Yeah well…" he sounded slightly nervous. "I was wondering, when you get completely better, maybe you'd like to go out some time. Like on a date."

Kagome pulled the phone away from her quick enough to bring her fist down in victory and yell a silent 'yes' to herself. She brought the phone back to her and spoke as calmly as she could, "That sounds fun. How about tonight?"

"Sure!" He responded a little too enthusiastically. He cleared his throat. "I mean…yeah tonight would be fine. I'll pick you up at six, alright?"

"Ok" Kagome said trying not to giggle. "See you at six." She hung up the phone. She ran into the kitchen and hopped onto the counter behind her mom who was washing some vegetables for the stew in the sink.

"Mom, I got asked out on a date!"

"That's wonderful honey!" Her mom said cheerfully. "But you've been ask out before, haven't you?"

"Yeah but this is different! I really like this guy! And he likes me too!" Kagome said excitedly.

"That's great. But what about Inuyasha dear?"

Kagome's smile faded and she jumped off of the counter. "What about Inuyasha? It's not he'd care. He's got Kikyo" she stated.

Her mother stayed silent. She knew her daughter loved that half-demon boy. She couldn't help wondering what Inuyasha would do if he was here. Kagome left the kitchen and went to her room to get dressed.

Six came quickly. A little too quickly for Kagome, who was frantically making sure that she looked alright, when she heard a knock on the door. She looked in her mirror once more and rushed to the stairs. Before she reached them, she gathered herself, and walked down the stairs coolly. That was until she heard Sota's voice. She ran and found him talking to Suzaku.

"You might want to be careful you know."

"Why's that?" Suzaku asked curiously.

"Because she has one of the worst tempers in the world. If you get on her bad side she'll—OWW! Why'd you do that sis?" Sota asked rubbing the top of his head.

"Shut up would you!" Kagome said, her fist still in the air poised at his head in case he started speaking again.

Suzaku laughed. "I see what you mean."

Kagome glared at him. "Let's go now, if that alright with you?" She growled.

"Actually…" he stopped, spotting the deadly look Kagome was giving him. "Sure! Let's go."

When they reached the door, Sota pulled Kagome back far enough so only she could hear him. "But what about Inuyasha?"

"What about him?"

"I thought you loved him?"

Kagome blushed bright red. "I never said that." She pulled her arm out of Sota's reach, and closed the door.

Sota just shrugged his shoulders and went into the kitchen for dinner.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha jumped out of the well that night and immediately smelled the wonderful scent of Kagome's mother's cooking. He entered the house and made his way to the kitchen. But when he entered the dining area, Kagome was nowhere to be found.

"Oh Inuyasha" her mother said sounding slightly surprised. "Welcome back."

Sota jumped from his seat. "Inuyasha!" he ran over and attempted to jump Inuyasha, but was stopped in mid-air when Inuyasha caught him.

Where's Kagome? He asked everyone.

Kagome's mom opened her mouth to say something, but the grandfather had already begun to talk.

"Kagome is out on a date with a boy from school." The mother sighed. Inuyasha set Sota down, who looked up at his hero's face.

"She's on a date? With a boy?"

"Mmhm" the grandfather nodded.

"Yes Inuyasha" began Kagome mom. "She's on a date with a boy."

Inuyasha knew what a date was. It was something that people in Kagome's time do when they like each other. They go places. They might even kiss.

"WHERE DID SHE GO!" Inuyasha yelled, suddenly getting the image of Kagome kissing some other guy.

"Why do want to know?" Kagome's mom asked curiously.

"BECAUSE I'M GONNA TO GO GET HER!"

"No Inuyasha! You can't!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Why the hell not?" he said starting to get angry.

"Because she really likes this boy. If you go get her, you'll only end up hurting her. And I know that's not what you want."

Inuyasha stopped yelling. Kagome really liked this guy?

Inuyasha turned around and left the house. He thought about returning to his time, but something kept him there. He wanted to find out who this guy was, what he looked like, and how much Kagome liked him. He leapt into the sacred tree and awaited her arrival.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Now I can tell you exactly why I couldn't wait to write this chapter. I was excited about writing Inuyasha's reaction to the other guy. I know I didn't do anything drastic, but even I didn't know what would happen. You see, when I write, I may have an idea but I kind of make up the details as I go along. For awhile, it's as much a surprise to me as it is to you. I kinda know how it's going to end, but even I don't know the details just yet. I can't wait to write and read the next chapter.

**Well read and review. **

**Reviews needed for next chapter: Whatever. I'm done with that part of my test. Just give me as many as possible :)**


	5. Fuffly Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Not it's characters. Not the manga. There.**

**A/N: WOW! Everyone reviewed my story SO FAST! I'm so happy.**

**I like this chapter. I always blush so much when I write things like this, that I can feel my entire face go red. I've never seen how I look but my older sister says that it's very noticeable. I can't wait for the lemon. My face will probably burst into flames. Well read on.**

**

* * *

Chapter five: Fluffy Jealously**

It was nine already and Kagome was having so much fun. They had gone to dinner first, but she made it a point to tell him that she didn't like anything too fancy. Then they went to an action movie she had wanted to see, but never had the time. Finally they took a walk in the park, which she really enjoyed. She didn't like sleeping in the dirt, but other than that, she really could never get enough of nature.

Realizing what time it was, Kagome suggested she go back home. Suzaku offered to walk her home. When they arrived at her house they had no way of knowing that Inuyasha sat perched in the sacred tree, watching their every movement.

'Alright. Let's see how much Kagome really likes this guy. She's probably just being nice and doesn't like him as much as her mom said' Inuyasha thought to himself hopefully.

"I had a really great time tonight Suzaku" Kagome said sweetly. "And sorry about Sota earlier."

"That's alright. He just seemed like he was trying to scare me away or something."

"Yeah. He just wants me with someone else" Kagome said tiredly, walking up the steps to the shrine house.

"Who?" Suzaku asked, following her.

"Oh nobody" she said quickly, shaking her head.

"Oh. Good. For a moment, I thought I might have some competition."

Kagome stopped walking and turned around to see him. "Competition for what?"

"For you of course. I wouldn't want someone else to be your boyfriend."

Kagome blushed. "Don't worry about that."

Suzaku stood there. Obviously thinking something over. Kagome stood there patiently, knowing he was going to ask her something. "Kagome…would you mind if I…kiss you?"

Inuyasha nearly fell out of the tree. Surely Kagome would say no, make an excuse, or even push him away. She had too.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, trying to keep the enormous blush from creping up her face. "Sure."

Suzaku smiled and heaved a sigh of relief. He leaned towards her and she leaned in slightly, trying not to be embarrassed so easily.

Their kiss was a gentle innocent touch of the lips. Something that most people would hardly consider a true kiss. But that's not how Inuyasha felt. He could feel his heart braking. Though he didn't even know it had become whole again.

So she did really like this guy. And if he hadn't been so stubborn and hid his pride, she might be kissing him instead. His eyes widened in realization.

Now he knew.

He knew that he liked Kagome. Maybe not like. Maybe something more. Maybe even lo…

Inuyasha shook his head. He couldn't think such things. It was too late now. She liked someone else, and there was nothing he could do.

When Kagome pulled back, she gave Suzaku a sweet smile. "Thank you. I should…head inside before my mom starts to worry about me."

"Yeah" he replied. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

She looked at him slyly, to make it seem like a joke. "Yeah, maybe."

He chuckled and waved her goodnight. She sighed when he was gone from her sight. She turned and went into the shrine.

She went inside and saw her mother waiting up for her in the living room. She yawned when she saw Kagome enter.

"Sorry Mom. Was I out too late?" Kagome asked.

"Oh no dear. I just thought I'd wait up for you is all. Do you know where Inuyasha is?"

Kagome looked confused. "He's still in the feudal era I think."

"Oh, no he stopped by looking for you."

"Where did you say I was?"

"Well your grandfather told him you were on a date with a boy."

'Grandpa and your big fat mouth' Kagome growled to herself.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" her mother asked worriedly.

"What? Oh nothings wrong. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight Kagome."

Inuyasha stared at where she had disappeared through the door. Then his eyes shot towards her window as her light turned on.

Why didn't he realize how he felt sooner?

That's obvious. He spent most of his time being cruel to her. It's a wonder she didn't find someone else sooner. He sighed to himself.

What could he do now? Go back to his time and look for the remaining jewel shards and kill Naraku without her?

No. Despite everything, he didn't think he would be much use without her.

He hoped down from the branch he had been sitting on for the last three hours and walked to the well house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome woke up early the next day. She had to see Inuyasha. She had to make sure he was ok. It probably wouldn't mean much even if he did see something, but she had to make sure. She left while everyone was still sleeping, and creeped outside. She opened the door to the well house and was surprised to see Inuyasha with his resting against the well on the opposite side of the door so his back was facing her. He didn't flinch when she came in. perhaps that was because he heard her coming from outside.

Kagome closed the door and walked closer to face him. But when she reached him, he turned himself sideways so that he didn't have to face her. Like a child.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" she asked though she already knew the answer.

"You know what's wrong" he said flatly.

Kagome hesitated. "Is it because I kissed that boy?"

Inuyasha didn't answer.

Kagome sighed, walking over to sit in front of him on her knees. "You know, you have no right to be angry." Inuyasha stared at her like she was crazy.

"Like hell I don't!" he exclaimed.

"You don't! As long as you're with Kikyo, you will never have the right to be angry!" she yelled.

She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "It's not right that you can be with Kikyo and I can't be with anyone. And I don't appreciate it when you play with my emotions and go back to Kikyo all the time."

She gave an exasperated sigh and was about to continue when two arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Her eyes shot open just in time to see Inuyasha pulling her into his lap and press his lips firmly on hers. She never had a chance to protest. She tried to speak but she couldn't get any words to come out. Her hands that had been pushing him slightly, now rested on his shoulders. Inuyasha ran his hands from her waist to the small of her back. This got the reaction he wanted. She leaned into his touch and moaned through the kiss. She reached for one of his furry dog ears and began to rub them. He purred in delight and she smiled as he deepened the kiss. He took his lips away from hers eliciting a small whimper from her. He smirked as her started to trail butterfly kisses from her chin, along her neck, and towards her collarbone.

Kagome felt her control slowly slipping away. She stopped it before she lost it completely.

"Inuyasha…stop" she said gently pushing away. He did stop this time, a look of confusion plastered on his face.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry but we…we can't do this" she said. "I have a boyfriend now and you have a…a…complicated situation."

She cupped the side of his face with her palm and smiled as he closed his eyes and leaned in to her gentle caress. She had to bite her lip to keep from kissing him again. She sighed as she got up and headed for the door of the well house. She stopped just short of the door.

"Kagome…" he began but Kagome interrupted him.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha" she said, and she left.

Inuyasha sat for what seemed liked forever. He could still feel her touches left on his skin. He could still taste her lips on his own. Finally he stood and jumped back down the well.

Kagome had gone up to her room and lay on her bed. She just couldn't get rid of the feelings she had when she was with Inuyasha. Being in his arms. She felt complete. She could only feel that way with Inuyasha.

She looked over at her clock. It was six in the morning. If she wasn't going back to the feudal era. Then she might as well go to school.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Finally a fluff scene. But don't worry, that's not what I consider lemon. That will probably be in chapter seven.**

**Update on my research: There are stories out there that are really good stories. Some don't even have lemons. At first there was this one story about Full Metal Panic that turned out to be one of the best stories I've ever read. (No offense to the other stories that I have read.) But now instead of a favorite story, I have a favorite author. Their name is dave-d, and I think it's a girl based on their homepage. (Sorry if I'm mistaken.)**

**I've looked on the C2 list of Inuyasha and saw the stories that had over 1000 reviews. There was no way to go through it all, but I noticed lemon stories in there. It's seems that stories with major lemon have some of the more popular audiences. This might not be a surprise to you. **

**Also, chapter stories that are incomplete get more reviews than those that are complete too soon. The oncoming chapters of good stories will encourage the readers to want more, and review in order to get them.**

**One-shots don't get as much publicity as chapter stories. Unless of course, your story is really, really good.**

**My last chapter story got a fair amount of reviews. Compared to my other one-shots, it did great. If this story does good as well, than I might just do chapter stories instead of one-shots.**

**I'm done blabbering. Please, PLEASE, read and review. I would really appreciate it.**


	6. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I just love to borrow.**

**A/N: Alright, I'm not in the best mood today, but I wanted to update. I've been extremely busy, even though it's still August. But I'm trying my best and I got a LOT of reviews last chapter. 11! That's the most reviews I've gotten on a single chapter ever! I'm glad MOST people like my stories, and I hope that MOST people will continue reading them and not blame me if SOME things are similar to other stories. I do not intend to do that. It's not my fault. So don't call me…**

**Never mind. Just please enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter six: Discoveries**

School was pretty uneventful. Classes were boring. And Kagome merely dragged her feet throughout the entire day.

When classes were finally dismissed, she left as soon as possible, wanting to get home. But as soon as she left the room, she found Suzaku waiting for her. He smiled at the sight of her. "Hey Kagome. Would you like to get something to eat?" he asked.

"Uh, sure" she replied.

At lunch, Kagome thought that spending her time Suzaku would take her mind off Inuyasha. But despite her best efforts she couldn't. In fact, she probably thought about him even more. She felt guilty, not for kissing Inuyasha, but for enjoying it when she had a boyfriend. She had wanted to kiss him for so long but now…now she was once again second guessing everything.

Suzaku had been watching the emotional battle in her eyes, and set down his drink. "Is something wrong?"

She looked up at him. "No. There's nothing wrong." She put on her best smile and took a drink of her own drink.

Suddenly, she sensed something. It was a shikon shard! 'There must be a demon around' she thought to herself. Quickly she stood up. "I am so sorry Suzaku, but I really have to go."

"Why?"

"Because I forgot my mom out with the shrine and I told her I would hurry home" she thought quickly.

She left no room for discussion, and ran out of the restaurant.

Following her senses, she ran down an alleyway. She ran down the entire length but found nothing. Turning around, her eyes rested on a large clump of dark goo lying against the wall. She walked towards it. This is what was emanating the sacred jewels aura. Unexpectedly the goo shook and Kagome had to jump to get out of the way when the goo shot straight at her.

It landed on a garbage can and Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the can melt away. 'Damn' she thought, 'just what I need. A ball of gooey acid.'

Kagome peered at the clump moving silently on the ground and saw the jewel shard stuck in the middle. 'Okay, now how am I going to get _that_?' if she touched it, most likely her hand would be dissolved.

Suddenly the slimy mass attacked her once more, but Kagome wouldn't have been able to move away in time. Raising her hands out of reflex, a strange power radiated from her hands and the goo dissolved in mid air. The jewel shard fell soundlessly to the ground.

Kagome bent down to pick up the shard, purifying it instantly. She sighed and turned to walk back down the alleyway, and go home. However, when she looked down the alley, she saw a familiar figure standing at the entrance.

Suzaku!

He had a look of pure shock. Clearly he had seen everything. She walked towards him and grabbed his hand. Thankfully, he didn't flinch or push her away. He merely let her lead him away and back to her house.

The journey back was very silent. Neither one talked at all. Once at the shrine, Kagome sat down on one of the steps, and patted the spot next to her. Suzaku took the hint, and sat next to her. She didn't talk for a minute. How on earth was she supposed to do this? How was she supposed to explain to him about what that thing in the alley was, without telling him everything? Would he hate her, fear her, or worse tell everyone at school? Questions like these swam through her head. She just had to tell him and hope for the best.

"I'm guessing you saw what happened in the alley?" she asked him. maybe she wouldn't have to tell him everything if he only saw the last part.

"Yeah."

"How much did you see?"

"From the part where the thing jumped you and melted a trash can instead."

'So much for only seeing the last part' she thought disappointedly. She had to tell him everything.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She explained everything. About the jewel shards, about demons, about the well, and about Inuyasha, though she left a few things out. When she was finished, she sat silent and waited for his response. When she didn't get any, she couldn't sit quiet for long.

"Your not going to tell anyone, are you?" she asked, dreading what the answer might be.

Suzaku looked at her and smiled. "At first, all I wanted was to write a good story. I thought perhaps the truth about why you miss school so much would be promising. See, I want to be a journalist someday and thought this would be good for raising my abilities for nosing around in other people's business." Kagome smiled at this. "But, then I got to know you, and I lost interest in the newspaper. I thought that I might hurt you if I found the truth. I didn't expect anything like this of course. I thought it might just be something embarrassing." He grabbed her hands in his. "So, no Kagome, I won't tell anyone your secret."

She squeezed his hands gently, "Thank you Suzaku."

He let go and gave her a quick kiss. "No problem. I'll see you at school?" he asked, in case she was going back beyond the well. To his surprise, she nodded. He gave her one last smile, and left.

**

* * *

Author's Note: AAH! This chapter is ridiculously short! I planned on writing another chapter, but guess what? I have writer's block! This is _the _worst time to have it, especially this close to school. If I don't find something to lead up to the confrontation and lemon between Inuyasha and Kagome, I won't be able to write until the fall quarter is complete. Oops. I didn't just give anything away, did I?**

**Maybe I can't think of anything because I'm listening to music all the time, or my minds focused on something else. Anyways…**

**Real quick, someone called me a bitch on my review for my story 'A First Kiss' because they said that I stole the story. I didn't steal anything, but I asked them to tell me the title of the mentioned story. If their completely the same, and the author wrote it before me, than I will delete my story. If not, or if I get reviews not to, than I won't. It's as simple as that.**

**But I don't appreciate people, who don't know me, calling me a bitch. That is very rude and immature.**

**But please review THIS story. Flames are welcome, but I'm not asking for foul language people. Thank you.**


	7. Battle of the Wiles: lemon chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That privilege goes to the ever so talented Rumiko Takahashi. But it would be freaking awesome if I did.**

**A/N: Alright. Everyone wanted this lemon. So if it gets deleted, it's all your fault.**

**Lemon Warning: I did my best with the great criticism I got from reviewers. You better review. If you do, I may write a better ending. Personally I think it sucked.**

**Chapter Seven: Battle of the Wiles**

It was a long day. Luckily enough, Suzaku hadn't mentioned a thing about Kagome's secret. It had been two days since her and Inuyasha's kiss, and Kagome decided that she really needed to talk to him about it, if I meant ever going back to fix the jewel shards. When she came home she found a note on the kitchen counter. It was from her mom saying that Kagome's grandfather, Sota, and her mom had all gone out for a movie and would be back late. (A/N: Isn't it weird how things always works out like that?)

'Just great' Kagome thought. She crumpled the piece of paper and threw it away. She grabbed some bread from the refrigerator and turned to place it on the counter. But when she turned around Inuyasha was standing in the middle of the room. Kagome hadn't heard him and jumped, dropping the bread on the floor.

"Gosh Inuyasha, will you stop sneaking up on me like that?" she asked, bending to pick up the bread.

"Sorry. But I was afraid you weren't going to come back."

She stood up. "Inuyasha, of course I was going to come back. I was just coming to talk to you."

"Is that why you're making lunch?"

Kagome looked at her food. "Well I was going see you after I ate. I'm starving." Kagome turned to grab some more food. But this silence was killing Inuyasha.

"Kagome I need to talk to you."

Kagome froze. She wanted to talk to him too, but that didn't mean she was ready. She turned back to look at him. "I need to talk to you too."

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment. Then he practically yelled at her, "WHY ARE YOU STILL WITH THAT GUY KAGOME?"

Kagome eyes widened. "WHAT?"

Inuyasha growled. "Come on Kagome. You don't really like that guy, do you?"

"Yes I do!"

"Then why did you kiss _me_?"

Kagome's mouth suddenly went dry. "Cause…cause you kissed me first."

"But you kissed me _back_!"

"So?!"

"So? That must mean something!"

It was Kagome's turn to growl. "WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Kagome shut her mouth and her eyes went wide again.

"What?"

Inuyasha gasp. _'Damn it! Where did _that_ come from?'_ "I didn't mean…it just…uh I—"

He didn't a chance to finish his sentence however, because Kagome had walked around the counter, grabbed his face in her hands, and kissed him hard before he had seen it coming. He was shocked, but he quickly got over that. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her with just as much passion she was giving.

They kissed for about a minute when Kagome pulled away. Inuyasha gave her a bewildered look, but Kagome gave him a quick kiss, and grabbed his hands. She led him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She didn't want her family coming home to Inuyasha and her kissing in the middle of the kitchen.

She pulled him into her room and locked the door. She barely had enough time to lock when two arms turned her around and pushed her against the door. He was gentle though. His kisses weren't.

As payback for his slight roughness, Kagome reached up and started to rub his right ear. She giggled when he started to purr. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed. But she sat up and pressed a hand to his chest. "Inuyasha…maybe we shouldn't do this."

He knew she was feeling guilty. It was her damn innocence. He leaned towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Yes we should Kagome." He kissed her once more, except gentler this time, as to reassure her that she didn't have to feel guilty. He lay next to her and kissed her clavicle. She gave a slight moan, and Inuyasha smirked. He started to undo her blouse but couldn't work the buttons. Before he tried to tear it, she placed her hand on his.

"Let me do it." she started to undress. Inuyasha took the opportunity to undress as well. When Kagome saw him, she started to blush, and turned to face away. He took it as a sign that she didn't like what she saw, but luckily she was quick to recover. "No Inuyasha. It's not you, it's just…I'm a little nervous. I've never done this before" she admitted quietly.

Inuyasha mentally gave a sigh a relief, having been frightened that it was him. "If it makes you feel any better, I haven't either."

Kagome looked at him slightly surprised. "Really?"

"Of course!" he replied indignantly. Then he added softly, "You're the only person I've ever wanted to do this with."

That had Kagome smiling and no longer feeling any guilt. She loved Inuyasha more than anything and she was willing to do anything that made him happy. She just pulled him against her and took him in a breathtaking kiss, their tongues moving rhythmically against each other.

Placing his hands on her thighs, Inuyasha gently pulled them further apart, breaking the kiss to look down at her flushed face. "Kagome, this will probably hurt. Are you still sure you want to do this?"

Kagome just wrapped her legs around his waist and gave him a seductive smirk. "What do think?"

Inuyasha took this as a good sign and positioned himself at her entrance. Kagome took a deep breath as Inuyasha pushed himself into her ever so slightly. Once he reached her hymen, Kagome gave a slight hiss at the pressure. Sensing his hesitance, she whispered with an encouraging expression, "It's okay, just do it quick. It's supposed to hurt, remember?"

Inuyasha nodded and leaned down and kissed her passionately. With that as a distraction, Inuyasha pushed all the way in and muffled Kagome's cry with his mouth.

'_DAMN THAT HURT!'_ she thought, but she was careful not voice her thoughts.

Inuyasha released her lips and looked at her worriedly. "You alright Kagome?"

After about five seconds, she began to feel the painful pressure lift and the pleasurable pressure take its place. She nodded and Inuyasha started moving his hips. Kagome gasped at the feeling of him moving inside her. It felt wonderful to be this close to him.

As they rocked together, Kagome gave an exceptionally loud moan. Luckily for her, her family was out for the night.

Kagome could feel something bubbling inside her and she felt as if she were going to explode with pleasure. And with three more thrust from Inuyasha, she saw nothing but small lights behind her eyelids and screamed Inuyasha's name as he moaned out Kagome's name when he felt the same release.

Physically worn out, Inuyasha lifted himself from Kagome and laid down next to her. She turned her head to face him and smiled when she saw the look on his face. He looked exhausted. She felt pride for that. Inuyasha could fight off a dozen demons and still want to keep fighting. But one night with her, and he was exhausted.

Looking back at her, Inuyasha smiled at her and rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms protectively around her. He kissed her cheek. "You should get some sleep you know."

Kagome snuggled into his arms. "I know. I love you Inuyasha" she said, just realizing she hadn't told him when he had. Inuyasha gave another smile and leaned his cheek upon her shoulder.

"I love you too Kagome."

Inuyasha woke up first. The sun was just rising. He looked down at the sleeping Kagome in his arms and smiled. She had wanted to do this. So he felt much better when they were together. He had never felt so peaceful, or happy. He closed his eyes, reveling in the memory of last night. He felt proud for having been the one to make Kagome react that way, and not the Suzaku idiot. He resisted from growling at the thought of someone else touching his precious Kagome.

He looked at Kagome lying next to him, and he traced a clawed finger down the small of her back and back up again. He smirked when she unconsciously arched her back.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Despite the curtains, the sun was still shinning bright and when Kagome looked at her clock it said 8:42 am. She was suddenly aware of the claw on her back and smiled. She turned around to face him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good morning Inuyasha"

"Good morning Kagome." Her smile widened and she sat up.

"You know, just because of last night, that doesn't mean you get to act all high and mighty now"

"Why not?" he took her hand and pulled her back down on the bed. He moved so he was half on her. He kissed her soft lips and started to trail kisses down her neck just like the night before. "I think I should feel proud about what we did together. Don't you?"

"What?" she asked. Right now it was hard to hear Inuyasha. She just felt so good. He ran his hand along her stomach, feeling the dampness from her sweat from the night before.

Suddenly a voice called through the house. "Kagome, Suzaku's here" her mom yelled up.

Kagome froze. _'Oh no! I had a date with him today!'_ She pushed Inuyasha off of her so hastily that he fell off the bed.

"Be right there. Just got to get ready" she yelled back down to her mother. "Dammit. I can't believe what I just did. We never should have done that Inuyasha"

"Why not?"

"Because I have a boyfriend"

"Then leave him"

"Then you leave Kikyo" Inuyasha shut his mouth. He didn't know what to say. "See. Harder than you thought, huh?" she got up and started to find some new clothes from her drawer.

"Fine" he said from behind her.

"Fine what?" she asked, finding some clothes and hurriedly putting them on.

"I'll stop seeing Kikyo" Kagome turned around in shock. There was a moment's silence, until Kagome's mom yelled to her once again."

"Kagome?" her mom yelled.

"Coming" she yelled back to her mother. "I can't talk about this Inuyasha. Just go back to your time and I'll be there later today." After brushing her hair as fast as she could, she left the room.

Inuyasha watched as he saw Kagome leave with the boy. When they disappeared from his view, he jumped out of the window and to the well, but he didn't jump in. He sat with his back to side of the well and he thought about what he was going to do.

**Author's Note: Many people said that Kagome was wrong for cheating on Suzaku, and simply put (cause I don't remember the reviews all that well) she was a slut for sleeping with Inuyasha. Well sometimes, one can't help the pull of true love.**

**Also, I'm not into the whole mate thing. I do think all people, and creatures are created equal, but I'm not into the whole dog biting, demon mating ritual thing. Sorry if you find disappointment in that.**

**And I heard that the mangas are on their way to an end. If you haven't read the latest mangas, then I'll send you the link to where you can find them. The story's getting good, trust me.**

… **That's all : )**


	8. Finales

**Disclaimer: My last disclaimer for this story :tear: Well Inuyasha and stuff are not owned by me. **

**A/N: WARNING! There will be a very, very long author note at the end.**

**So many people read and reviewed my story. And I'm so grateful. Every time I see even one review, my face lights up and I can't help but smile. But this is the final chapter. The story was shorter than I believed at first, but that's alright 'cause I can't think of anything else I'd want to write. I'll babble some more at the end, just please read and enjoy this very short chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter eight: Finales**

Kagome and Suzaku had been walking for about an hour and a half. Every time Suzaku would ask her what she wanted to do, she would jumped out of surprise, then try to shake it off and say that she really mind what they do. Finally Suzaku stop and Kagome looked at him curiously.

"Kagome, we need to talk." Kagome nodded. however, inside she was freaking out.

'_Does he know? Is he mad? Oh I'm so STUPID!' _she yelled at herself in her head. He grabbed her hand and led her to a nearby bench.

Kagome is something wrong?

Kagome shook her head and put on her brightest fake smile.

"Kagome, I'm not stupid. At first I thought you were just keeping a secret and that's why you were so stressed. But now you don't have to keep anything from me. So could you please tell me what's wrong?

Kagome sighed and stood up. She turned around slightly and grinned. "You know, you're pretty corny. Guys aren't supposed to be so sensitive. It's creepy."

Suzaku smiled and Kagome turned her back to him once more. After a moments silence, Suzaku spoke up. "It's someone else, isn't it?"

Kagome spun around, eyes widening. "Wh—wha…?"

"It's been obvious since the day I met you. I'm guessing it's someone from that other time?"

Kagome nodded slowly. How could she have been so oblivious? Of course he knew! "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

"Did you know exactly how you felt about him?"

"Not really. Not until yesterday."

"Then you have nothing to be sorry about." He leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek. I'll see you later, okay?"

Kagome smiled at him. "Okay."

Suzaku got up, gave her one last smile, and left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Kagome came home, she ran upstairs to pack her bag. Once finished, she went down to the kitchen and packed some food, as well as some extra ramen. She wrote a quick note telling her family that she was going back to the feudal era.

After making sure everything was set, she went outside and into the well house. The first thing she saw was Inuyasha leaning on the side of the well, facing the door. He looked shocked to see her so soon, but he shook his head and stood up to face the well.

"Let's go" he said simply. He sounded hurt.

'_He must still be thinking about this morning' _Kagome thought.

Just as Inuyasha was about to jump into the well, Kagome grabbed his hand and prevented him from moving. Inuyasha looked back at her and he clearly noticed the big smile on her face.

"Did you really mean it?" she asked.

"Mean what?"

"That you'd leave Kikyo for me."

"Yes" he replied as though it was a stupid question. Kagome smile widened if that were possible, and she pulled his hand so he was closer to her and she kissed him hard.

Luckily Inuyasha didn't take long to get over his surprise and kiss her back. Cupping the side of her face with the hand she wasn't still holding.

Sadly she pulled away too soon. Inuyasha gave a slight whimper and Kagome giggled. "Come on" she said, still laughing. She tried pulling him towards the well, but he wouldn't budge.

"What about your 'boyfriend'?" he asked.

"What boyfriend?" she asked looking completely serious that Inuyasha thought that she had forgotten everything. But she grinned once again and jumped onto the lip of the well. Inuyasha grinned back at her and jumped next to her.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to him, and jumped into the well.

fin

* * *

**Author's Note: At the end of my last chapter story, I thanked all the people who reviewed. So I think it'd be nice if I did it again. Though this is to the people who reviewed by August 13, 2006. I'm not going to keep updating. Though I'll reply to reviews.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**lizziekins: My first reviewer. You got me worried about Inuyasha's reaction, 'cause you seemed so excited for it. I'm glad that you weren't disappointed.**

**sweetheart09: Thanks for your review. Pretty simple. You didn't say much. :)**

**Inuyashaluva212: So since I've updated, you love my story even more?**

**pure-tainted2006: Thank you for the review. And as you can see, I did update whenever I could. In fact I'm surprised I finished so soon.**

**InuKagsBabyGurl16: You were the reviewer, this story, that guessed exactly what was going to happen in chapter 5. I got one on my other story too. I love it.**

**InuGoddess715: I think things got interesting. How 'bout you? Hope you liked it!**

**KogasQueen16: I tried to write longer chapters, but no go. I did try to update faster for you though. **

**Danzy: I'm glad it was a good chapter and I updated soon. Though, in case you haven't noticed, you wrote the exact same thing on the three reviews. I appreciate them, but…still.**

**DARKgODESSSS: Yes it's an Inu/Kag fic. I love when he gets jealous over her too. That's why I wrote this. Though, if you'll believe it, I got the idea from two songs. She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 and Unfaithful by Rihanna. **

**silentangelwings: Thanks for reviewing. But I don't know about amazing work. :blushes:**

**Kendra: Thank you. **

**Penny: HA! Finished it! Now I know I didn't disappoint you.**

**Brittany: Same for you. I continued this story.**

**Zoey: Same here. I continued this interesting story. However, when you say interesting, what exactly do you mean?**

**Black Diamond07: Reviewed twice, but one of my favorite reviewers. Now I know I can probably get away with writing a lemon in my story, but it was my first and the main reason I didn't really was because I more scared than anything. Believe me, I've read my fair share, but writing is a COMPLETELY different story for me. Perhaps in the near future I will write more detailed lemons, as long as the man doesn't shut me down when I do.**

**kouga's true lover: O and kewl. Well thanks.**

**Tessa: I couldn't help but make Kagome give in to Inuyasha. Jealousy happened and luckily it did make for a good read. ;)**

**Wrath: I don't blame you for reading this to make fun at it at first. Or for hating the show. I think there's something in there that everyone dislikes about it. For me, the fact that Inuyasha is always going off to see Kikyo. HE SHOULD BE WITH KAGOME! But you're probably not even reading this so…never mind.**

**euphoricabandonsystematicdestruction101: I wonder what she is made up of? Though I doubt daisies. I'd say something grosser, like…I don't know. And thank you for the threats. Note: always keep gum wrappers to put used gum in, be careful with the paperclip 'cause you could poke someone in the eyes with it, and watch out for the lint! You could…like…choke on it or something.**

**Mei-Sara: Yeah the newspaper thing was just because I had to make him curious about Kagome, want to hang around her, then fall for her. the newspaper thing was 'cause I based him on this really cute character that this really cute actor played on TV. Did you ever see X-Men The Last Stand? Well he played the evil guy who could multiply himself. But he also played a guy on the show Charmed. But I forgot his name all of a sudden.**

**SilentStar-009: First, yeah people do make Kagome out of character will the jealousy situations. They make her go crazy or something. Second, WAAAAHHHHHHH! I actually disappointed a reviewer! That's never happened before. At least I don't think so. I tried! Really I did! But I just couldn't write longer chapters:sigh: Alright I'm better now. Thank you for reviewing. **

**WallMagnet19: I couldn't make Suzaku evil. I thought about it, but I just couldn't work it out. the story seems to have a life of its own. Creepy. And the whole 'Make the chapters longer' that I got from everyone went without much success. I couldn't do it. And don't apologize! I freak out all the time. Not on reviews though.**

**minerva519: Yep, cool.**

**KENDRA: I'm not sure if you're the same Kendra as before, but I'll assume not and thank you for the review anyways.**

**Neko-Lady: Writers block is gotten over, and I thought it would be nice for Inuyasha to watch from the side-lines for once. And it's Suzuki, no Sakuzu, wait, wait, Suzaku. Yes! I remembered.**

**SuChAbAkA: Thank you for the idea. It was really good. In fact I actually considered it. But I didn't want the boys to meet for some reason. I can't really explain why.**

**copycater: Thank you for you're, uh, mew. And you're wow's.**

**young kagome: Thank you for you're support. In fact, people reviewed saying that it was a really good story and that I shouldn't delete it. however, I think I know what story their talking about. The titles are similar, but I haven't had the chance to read it. At least I don't think I have.**

**xiDOREyoux: In a way, she is kinda two timing Suzaku. Okay she's completely two timing him. but I couldn't think of anything else. I wanted Kagome and Inuyasha to realize their feelings for each other when it was forbidden in a way. I've always loved that plot. Like Romeo and Juliet. Forbidden love.**

**Mysterious-Moon06: Well, you might have loved it so far, but how about now?**

**I'm still Panicked Karma: One of my favorite authors. I've read Admired Affinity and it is a really good story. Very AU in chapter two, you know with the video games and Sesshomaru. But I'm looking forward to continue reading. And I read Saying Goodbye. Great story, short, and sad. I'm hoping you'll continue, even though it says that it's complete. It's alright if it is complete. Leaves the rest to the imagination.**

**Kage of the village hidden…: YAY! I'm glad the story make Dustin happy.**

**Neo-Crystal: Sorry, but since this is my first lemon, there is no unedited version. I am a sixteen year old girl. I would probably die with embarrassment.**

**That was a lot of people. (finally collapses on her computer. "Oh just a few…more…words")**

**That's the end of my story. I never thought about doing a sequel, but you never know. I've been thinking of a sequel for 'A Power Like Mine'. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it and I would still love reviews even if this is finished because they inspire me to keep writing.**

**Writing, lately, has become a hobby that I can do for my own enjoyment. In fact, I've been working on five other stories, not counting the one currently residing in my head, and two are already posted. Incomplete, but posted nevertheless. If you review, I will certainly keep writing. I will be in college so I need something to keep my mind off the real world.**

**Thank you again to those who reviewed and, hopefully, will continue reviewing. And for those of you who want the lemon: If I can get one hundred reviews on this story, I will add the lemon in chapter...whatever.See ya next time. Figuratively speaking of course.**


End file.
